Big And Little Firsts
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: Edward decides to give Bella some dutiful teenage experiences before there's no going back. Eclipse compliant. Will update after my stupid finals!


**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight. I'm too kinky!**

The car door closed as I set my book bag in the back seat.

"Your house or mine?" Edward asked casually, as I belted myself in.

"Mine. Charlie should be home early tonight." I said, while running my fingers through my hair. A few strands came out, weaved between my fingertips. I held them up to show Edward.

"Five more months, Edward. I could be bald by then." The smile on his face vanished, and he looked at me seriously.

"Bella, be rational. All I'm asking for is August. Right before you go off to school would be the best time." his eyes returned to the road, "But of course, I'd do it tomorrow. If you marry me tonight." He was smiling now. I huffed and looked out the window. We were coming closer to my house. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into the left side of my hair and I turned to him.

"Bella…" he started off quietly, "You know how I want to give you all of the rightful human experiences, right?" My face lit up. Was he talking about my virtue? He sensed what I was thinking of.

"The _reasonable_ ones, Bella." We pulled into the driveway, but I didn't unbuckle my seat belt. What was he talking about, if it wasn't about my sex drive, and his apparent lack of one?

"I've been talking with Alice about this, a lot. About your human experiences, and she agrees with me that you've had far too less." I eyed him. He talked to _Alice_ of all people. _Alice_ who could see the future, and _Alice_ who would know how to plan things perfectly.

"Alice and I have decided that we're going to cram all of the dutiful, human, _teenage_ experiences into the next few months, ok?"

"Ok…" I trailed off. At least he had come to terms with my transformation. That's good. I was going to question him more, but he was already pulling my door open for me.

I didn't get a chance to talk to him about this at all when we got inside. He sat down on the kitchen table, and insisted that I struggle my way through my advance physics homework. And after that was done, it was time to prepare Charlie's dinner.

While I was putting the steak in the fridge to marinate, I felt Edward's arms around my waist. He pulled me back, the refrigerator closing with a thud, and spun me around, so my face was just inches from his. He was leaning on the counter, his perfect body looking like a work of art. His hands were braided into my hair, and his lips were on mine, before I could get a word out. I was hesitant before kissing him back. He pulled away from my face, his hands still in my hair.

"Was that ok?" He looked worried.

"That was great. Unexpected, but not unwanted." And then he was kissing me again, his lips moving in perfect rhythm with mine. His mouth opened slightly, and his cool breath flooded my senses. The only thing right now was Edward. A small noise alerted me, but I quickly forgot about it, as Edward's tongue lightly traced my lips.

And then I heard the unmistakable sound of Charlie's voice.

"What is going on here?!" he said, as Edward quickly untangled himself from my body. I hadn't noticed that my legs were intertwined with his, and in my rush to disentangle myself with Edward, I tripped. Edward caught me by my waist.

"Sorry, Chief Swan." Edward said quietly. He looked down at the floor, smiling slightly. I could feel the heat as my face turned completely red in only a matter of seconds. Charlie just looked at me; I could tell he was surprised to catch me like this. His mouth opened a few times before he walked over to the couch and turned on the game. I looked at Edward, mystified. Edward smirked.

"What is he thinking?" I whispered to him, still mortified at what Charlie saw.

"He's pretending he never saw that. And he really thinks you should make steak tonight." Edward winked, and touched my face with his hand, cooling my cheeks down. I sighed, glad that I wasn't in trouble.

"By the way, Bella…" Edward said, after walking over to the kitchen table and sitting in one of the mismatched chairs, "That is one of those real teenage experiences I was telling you about."

"So you have more planned?" I asked, getting the steak out.

"I guess you'll see." And Edward walked out to the living room to watch the game, leaving me confused.

**A/N: THANKS FOR READING! I know this isn't 'M', but some of the chapters will be filled with lemons, and some won't. Trust me, the lemons will be done extremely tastefully. I hate derogatory terms. Please review, so I know if people actually like my idea.**

**Thanks!**

**-Nicole  
**


End file.
